cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nod Commander (Tiberium Wars)
The Nod Commander of the Third Tiberium War is one of the Brotherhood of Nod's most skilled and loyal strategists. He led his forces in many of the most important theatres of war, including Washington, D.C., Brazil, Eastern Europe, Australia, and Italy. Following the end of the war, he is believed to be Kane's second in command. Background Most of the records on this Commander are highly classified and only available to the highest ranking Nod officers. However, a few details have surfaced about his service prior to the Third Tiberium War. Unlike many Nod officers, who were loyal to Kane in word but not deed, this commander fought hard for the ideals that Kane stood for while his brothers strayed from the true path. In this respect, he was similar to an earlier Nod military genius, Anton Slavik. Though sketchy, the Commander became known as a Legendary Insurgent for his roles in routing GDI forces worldwide, including incidents in Honduras, Jericho and Rio de Janeiro.Nod Campaign intro, Command and Conquer 3 Third Tiberium War Taking Washington DC His faith did not go unnoticed, as the members of the Inner Circle recalled him to Temple Prime following Kane's re-emergence. After being briefed by Kilian Qatar, the Insurgent met Kane. Kane expressed his appreciation of his follower's loyalty, and then gave the Insurgent a chance to make his mark on history; to start the Third Tiberium War. The Insurgent was sent back to America, where he was briefed by Ajay, a Nod intelligence officer who grew to respect and envy the Insurgent. The Commander was sent on a mission to destroy Goddard Space Center, the hub of GDI's A-SAT missile shield. Quickly launching a surprise attack, the Commander reduced the A-SAT control building to wreckage. Kane rewarded this tactical brilliance by allowing the commander to personally launch the nuclear missile that destroyed the helpless GDSS Philadelphia. After the Destruction of the Philadelphia Nod launched an attack on all GDI territories, with the Insurgent being sent to Blue Zone B-2, where Washington DC was located. As the Pentagon was the sole GDI CENTCOM building remaining active, this was an important mission. The Commander razed Andrews AFB to the ground, captured Hampton Roads and the White House, and destroyed a GDI reinforcement column to the North of the city. Inexplicably, he was then rotated out of Washington, and the coup de grace, the mission against the Pentagon, was commanded by a less capable officer. Protecting the Liquid Tiberium components Brazilian campaign The Insurgent then was sent to Brazil, to defend a research facility constructing something of great importance to Kane. Kilian had reservations once she learned that the device was part of a Liquid Tiberium Bomb, shocked that Kane wouldn't tell her. By this time, GDI had begun a counterattack, first retaking Washington, then pushing Nod out of the Blue Zones. The Commander was then tasked with destroying GDI artillery positions on the Atlantic Coast, in order to allow the export of the bomb components. Even with a GDI Aircraft carrier anchored offshore and providing aid to ground forces in the area, Nod troops secured a safe route out of Brazil. Siege of Temple Prime The Commander then returned to Eastern Europe, to ensure the safe transport of the bomb components to Sarajevo. Though the Armageddon carrying the device was shot down in Slovenia, the Commander's troops salvaged it and transported it past a GDI blockade. It arrived at the besieged Temple Prime. At this time, Kilian Qatar personally requested that the Commander abandon his mission, as Temple Prime was now the focus of GDI retaliation, and as she saw it, a lost cause. Worse, Kane withheld vital reinforcements from Kilian's troops at Ayers Rock in order to defend Temple Prime. Ajay saw to it that the communications were disrupted, and the Commander managed to sneak the device past the GDI force and into the Temple. The Siege of Temple Prime was one of the bloodiest battles of the war, and once the bomb components were in place, the Insurgent was tasked with protecting the base until Nod Science Ministers had assembled the Liquid Tiberium Bomb. The Insurgent managed to rally his troops, holding his own against the GDI invasion force for quite some time. The reinforcements diverted from Australia arrived in time to bomb the GDI base into oblivion. These troops were at first thought to be spurred on by Kilian, but later revealed to be LEGION sent by Alexa Kovacs to discredit Kilian, whom Alexa distrusts. Whether the Commander ever learned of this is unknown, but these renegade troops immediately demanded the surrender of Temple Prime. The Commander slaughtered the traitors and Kane then instructed him to go to Kilian's forces in Australia. Second in Command Battles Down Under Mere days after the Insurgent was sent away, Temple Prime was destroyed by a GDI Ion Cannon strike, and Kane appeared to be dead. Worse, the blast detonated the Liquid Tiberium Bomb, wiping out Nod forces in Eastern Europe. Kilian Qatar assumed control of Nod, and immediately set to work rebuilding. First, she ordered the Commander to take an elite division of Nod troops into the outback and hijack GDI's nuclear weapons. While the Insurgent was successful, a new threat emerged, the alien Scrin. Kilian made an uneasy alliance with the GDI to protect Sydney, and later evacuate it once the aliens set up a base. However, Kane reappeared once again. He ordered the Commander to nuke Sydney, then had him capture Kilian. After executing her for treason, Kane appointed the Insurgent as his Second in Command. He revealed that what had occurred was exactly according to his plan, and that the objective was not to defeat GDI, but to capture a Scrin Threshold. Italian campaign Nod forces advanced on Italy, venturing deep into the inhospitable Red Zone in order to capture a tower for Kane. First, the Insurgent defended and secured a plant manufacturing specialized Catalyst Missiles, which were extremely damaging to the Tiberium-based Scrin. Then, he captured a control node, gaining the access codes needed to capture a Gateway. In a military excursion codenamed Operation Stiletto, the Insurgent led a small force against substantially larger GDI and Scrin armies, whose battle endangered the Thresholds. The General successfully used the might of the two armies against each other, capturing or destroying every non-Brotherhood unit on the battlefield. Finally, the final test was at hand. Ajay, who had become disenfranchised after Kilian's death, wished a profitable future to the General but no longer envied the impossible task he had before him. Ajay abandoned his duties and was presumably executed for treason. Against a massive GDI assault force, the Insurgent dug in and defended the last remaining Threshold. Destroying the GDI presence in what formerly was the Mediterranean Coast, the Commander secured the Tower for Kane. Returning to Australia, Kane was pleased that the secrets held within the tower were within the Brotherhood's grasp, and as he led the Commander to a meeting of the Inner Circle, he announced to the members: "Behold! Our Hero, the one whose loyalty and courage made our dreams of Ascension... a reality!" It is assumed that he and other Inner Circle members went underground with Kane after the war. Fate As the Third Tiberium resulted in a military victory for GDI, the Brotherhood went underground to avoid reprisal. Therefore, there are no conclusive records of the Insurgent's whereabouts. However, if he survived the Fourth Tiberium War, it can be assumed that he 'ascended' with the rest of Nod. References Category:Tiberium Wars Characters